Talk:Main page/archive 1
So what do you guys think of my wiki? If you have any suggestions for something you can't do yourself to it, let me know. I'm already working on getting a better logo. --Phroziac 16:56, 3 Jun 2005 (CDT) yes, a better logo should be a priority. That flower is just, um, odd. We also need some sort of index so people can find pages more easily, especially as this starts to grow. It could become very difficult to find the page you want. --Rustlerbum 13:40, 4 Jun 2005 (CDT)rustlerbum Please don't protect pages with misspellings on them. Wiki has only one k. --Foo * heh, oops. Thanks for telling me, I'll get on that. Actually I knew the name of the site was misspelled, but I was lazy :( --Phroziac (talk) 16:28, 23 Jun 2005 (CDT) * I fixed that typo, but do you guys feel it would be ok to leave the name? Rc Woki Wiki doesn't look right... --Phroziac (talk) 16:35, 23 Jun 2005 (CDT) Wiki moved. I moved the wiki to Wikicities, and the name was changed. I think a simpler name that people can remember easier would be better anyway. At the cost of those small text ads over there (who do they hurt?), i have more bandwith, and image uploads can actually work. We also have a better default logo, but I'm still planning on changing it (ASAP). By the way, if you had an account on this wiki before the move, you will need to login here before you can login to Wikicities, due to the database encryption. You can fix that by resetting your password, if you set a valid email. Or you could leave a message on my talk page and I can get around to it. --Phroziac 13:53, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Revision I did little revision to the main page. i thought it was kind of odd that we had several highly informative, more or less complete article listed as featured, and yet the little blurb about the featured articles said that they could be "terribly incomplete". I also thought that seeing as we have 71 articles, and most of them are fairly complete, that it shouldn't say "because we have so few articles right now", so I changed that whole thing, removed the least complete articles, and added a few more. I also added to the incomplete page section. --Rustlerbum 23:40, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Ooops! Thanks for that. --Phroziac (talk) 15:27, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reformatting and additions I did a little more work on the main page. I went through and found a lot of red links to add to the requested pages, and moved bashing and failsafe to unfinished, instead of requested (failsafe was actually in both, I just removed it form requested). I thought with all the additions to the lists on the right, the page looked unbalanced, so i moved the help section to over the Featured pages. I'm not sure I totally like having the featured pages below it, but if it was the other way around, users would have to scroll to see the help section. Let me know what you think. --Rustlerbum 02:48, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Looks fine to me. I'm going to re-format the main page soon by the way, to "borrow" some style from wikipedia. :) --Phroziac (talk) 03:07, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) New design How do you all like the new design of the main page? Also, I'll be writing a how to guide on editing it soon, but here's the list of templates it uses. I'm sure you can figure out what's in them... ;) *Template:Main Page/Top *Template:Main Page/Help *Template:Main Page/Featured *Template:Main Page/Requested *Template:Main Page/Unfinished --Phroziac (talk) 14:41, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :RC Wiki:Editing the main page --Phroziac (talk) 18:30, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Bleh - that color is ugly. I like having borders, but that purple doesn't look good with the black background. And I think the borders should both be the same color. I like the monochrome look we had before. This just looks gaudy and clashing. I think we should either stick with yellow and shades of gray, or re-do the entire color scheme in matcing colors. I vote for staying with the gray and yellow scheme. --Rustlerbum 22:21, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Yes, that was *UGLY*. I didn't realize it at the time. I hope no users died seeing that or anything. By the way, you should update RC Wiki:Editing the main page too. I really like your colors, but i think it'd be cool if the backgrounds were slightly different shades of gray. What do you think? --Phroziac (talk) 03:12, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think it might look better with different background colors. How about all black? Also, if we're going to have templates to edit the page page, there should be a link to or explaination of RC Wiki:Editing the main page on the main page. I'm kinda busy right now, so I'll let you mess with that. --Rustlerbum 15:17, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::Never mind, changed it for you. I decided a lighter gray looked better. I'm gonna add a line on how to edit the main page. --Rustlerbum 01:12, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::I moved the link to to the help section on the main page. :) I like your light gray, looks great. --Phroziac (talk) 03:58, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Move the main page? Should we move the main page? A lot of wikis use a neat name for the mainpage, like WikiFur Central on WikiFur. Also, the title Main Page is a throwback to camelcase. The P is apparently capitalized because it was MainPage when Wikipedia used camelcase, and all they did was put a space in it. We use sentence case in any other page title, such as RC Wiki:Community portal. People might see the capital P and think that's the naming convention. So, do we make the "p" lowercase, leave it alone, or change the name? --Phroziac (talk) 17:37, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I just noticed the community portal is also in the pseudo camelcase mode, but just doesn't show it in the nav box. Anyone object to lowercasing it? --Phroziac (talk) 20:54, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Sure, if you want to go ahead, I don't really care either way. --Rustlerbum 21:36, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Protected, for now I thought it would be good to protect the main page for now since your friend seems so intent on vandalizing it and blocking him obviously won't work with an IP that keeps changing. --Rustlerbum 00:52, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) :We could just rangeblock the whole range. But AOL is a big source of users. :P Additionally, these are likely proxies. This seems to be the same vandal from very early in this wiki's life. Also, I should point out he also made http://phroziac.hick.info . *Sigh*. Anyway, I support protecting the main page for a while. It's not like it can't be edited by people who actually care about the wiki, anyway. --Phroziac (talk) 05:21, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC)